The Skeleton In Her Closet and other drabbles
by LittleMissSkull
Summary: Drabble time everyone! Friendship, parings and songs! A lot of song drabbles, 'cause I like writing them so much...
1. The Skeleton In Her Closet

**My first collection of drabbles! (Not sure are you guys already sick of drabbles…) I'm so excited and hope you guys like these. There are some paring like Valduggery and Ganith. Then there are some song fics too, which I love to write. And some are just wrote in small moments of my craziness. ****I like to once again remind that I am from FINLAND, and my English isn't perfect all the time.**

**! ****I DO NOT own anything ! Everything in this collection of drabbles belong to their rightful owners! Mostly Derek Landy! So please don't sue me…**

**So anyway, enjoy and don't forget the two important words: R&R!**

* * *

It was a warm summer day in Ireland. Valkyrie and Tanith were sitting in the kitchen of Valkyrie's parent's house. I few days Valkyrie was ready to move in Gordon's house and reclaim her heritage since she was already eighteen. But she had decided to spent couple more weeks with her parents before moving. Valkyrie and Tanith were reading Valkyries mother's old magazine. They moved to the horoscope page.

"OK", Tanith said. "Scorpio… Scorpio… Here, Scorpio: you will meet difficult people and troubles", she though it for a while and then sighed. "I guess its trouble at work again"

"What about your love life?" Valkyrie asked and Tanith smirked.

"That's not for children"

"Tanith", Valkyrie said laughing and punched her on her arm friendly.

"Aw fine. Love life: Feelings are stirring up in this month. You also heard by accident that someone likes you", Tanith blushed a bit and Valkyrie laughed like crazy. Tanith fuzzed Valkyrie's hair to get her shut up.

"Quiet you, I don't even believe in these things anyway"

"Yeah, right", Valkyrie said skeptically arching her eyebrow.

"Fine, let's read what starts tell to you", Tanith said.

"Alright. Um… Sagittarius: This month is full of friends and surprises. Enjoy the summer as much as possible", Valkyrie said and smirked to Tanith.

"Yawn, boring", Tanith said. "Love life?"

"Hmm… Uh, you will fell for a person, but it's hard to get feelings back from him. Carpe Diem, seize the moment". Valkyrie said and turned to Tanith, who was grinning a wide smile.

"What?" Valkyrie asked and Tanith leaned closer to her.

"You are going to fall in love!" she yelled smiling.

"Wh… What!? No, you said that you don't believe in these things!" Valkyrie yelled blushing deep red and Tanith just chuckled.

"I changed my mind!", she said excited practically jumping while sitting. "I got to tell someone!"

"No! Tanith, I'm not going to fall in love!". Tanith looked at Valkyrie with a fake pout and then started to tickle her.

"Don't be so boring!"

"What, Tanith", Valkyrie laughed. "No, no… Sto… Stop it… tickling me…e", she managed to say between the laughs.

***

Two days passed and Valkyrie sat on the windowsill in her room, her laptop on her arms. She was chatting to Tanith, who was back in England. They were talking about the horoscope.

_MissLowCut says:_

_So, have you got anything on you mind? Any hot men on the sight? ;)_

_ValC___ain says:_

_Not yet. I'm starting to think that it was wrong… *phew*_

_MissLowCut says:_

_No phews! I believe in that horoscope! It has to be correct!_

_ValC_ain says:_

_I'm sure you do. You believe all kinds of freaky stuff :D_

_MissLowCut says:_

_You won't be laughing when it will happen :DDDD_

Suddenly Valkyrie felt a hand on her shoulder and she screamed falling on the ground. Skulduggery lifted himself on the windowsill and caught her laptop before it hit the ground.

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie yelled angrily. "I'm really starting to fed up with you climbing in my window with out a warning! It makes you look like a stalker!"

"No it doesn't. It makes me look mysterious. And you know what I say; Doors are for people—", Skulduggery stared.

"With manors, you bonehead" Valkyrie ended his sentence irritated and stood up.

"You know that's not really an insult there for my head is actually bone. So, whom are you chatting with?" Skulduggery asked and was about to open the laptop but Valkyrie snatched it away from him.

"No one!"

"Ah, so it's some guy?" Skulduggery said and chuckled.

"No, it's Tanith", she said and put her laptop on her bed. Suddenly her mother voice came from outside her room.

"Steph, who are you talking to?" Valkyrie panicked. She gripped Skulduggery by his shirt collar and swung him inside her closet, before he had time to understand what was happening. Then she hurried to her room's door, smoothed her hair and opened the door.

"Hi, mom, what's up?", she said smiling widely. Her mother looked surprised.

"Is someone else here?" her mother asked.

"Nope, just me"

"Really, I could swear that I heard someone else's voice?" her mother said looking over her shoulder.

"Mom, you are just paranoid", Valkyrie said and laughed nervously.

"I think I am. Well, start packing now. Tomorrow you are going to move in Gordon's house, remember?"

"Yep, I do. I will", Valkyrie said nodding and her mother walked away. Valkyrie sighed and walked to the closet door. Inside the closet, Skulduggery was leaning against the door and had listened the conversation. When Valkyrie opened the door, Skulduggery reeled and collided with Valkyrie, who screamed out of surprise. They both fell on the floor. When Valkyrie opened her eyes she noticed that she was lying on the floor, Skulduggery on top of her. At first she was about to kick him off on her, but then she stopped. She just started at him and didn't move. And neither did Skulduggery. They looked at each other in deep silence. The only voice was the cars occasionally passing her house. A bird sang and wind rushed. Valkyrie felt weird and warm feeling in her belly. She blushed slightly and Skulduggery leaned closer to her. Valkyrie wasn't resisting, until a new knock came from the door.

"Stephanie, this time I wasn't hearing things. What are you doing?" her mother yelled again and now both of them panicked. Valkyrie jumped up and practically threw Skulduggery out from the window and slammed it shut. She ran to her bed and took her laptop. Her mother opened the door and Valkyrie looked at her lying on the bed.

"Hi mom, missed me already?". Her mother looked around the room.

"I could swear—" she murmured and closed the door. Valkyrie sighed once again and looked at the ceiling. She really needed to move in to her own place. She looked at the conversation she was having with Tanith.

_MissLowCut__ says:_

_Where did you disappeared?_ Valkyrie was about to tell Tanith the whole closet story, but then she smiled.

_ValC_ain__ says:_

_You know what, you were right_

_MissLowCut says:_

_?_

_ValC_ain says:_

_I'm not laughing anymore. _It took a while before Tanith understood her message.

_MissLowCut:_

_What? The horoscope was right?! Who is it? Who? Tell meeeeeee!!!!_

_ValC_ain says:_

_;)_

* * *

**I got this idea when I was reading a horoscope magazine with my friend. We had a good laugh. And I kind have guessed Valkyrie's and Tanith's horoscopes, no idea are they real!**

**And I'm not good at making up messenger names…**

**Thanks for reading and please review my darlings! :3 If you liked this I'm sure I make more!**

**BTW!!! Possible spoiler! Have you seen the Skulduggery Pleasant book 4 cover already? It's awesome! Go to Amazon UK and type Skulduggery Pleasant 4 if you at to see it. It's called Dark Days! I can't wait! :D**


	2. The Bizarre Case Of One Irish Writer

**This was a little weird idea I got ****like two months ago. I try always find new ideas for drabbles (which is hard, because there are so many ideas already used) So, here you go.**

**Now I hope everyone understand who this Mr L is. I didn't want to use right name, so this wouldn't insult or anything… But I can assure this is kind of a respecting tribute :)**

**But, yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

It was nice warn early spring morning in Dublin. Sun was out and birds were singing. And Mr L was just finished his breakfast. He stood up and stretched his arms.

"Well, time to start working", he sighed and walked to his study. He walked past his desk and computer and opened the window letting the spring breeze get in. He sat down at his table and then leaned back.

"OK guys", he said. "Any ideas?"

"I have one", said a pretty young girl with dark hair and smile on her face. She was about fifteen-years-old and wearing black clothes.

"Good morning, Valkyrie", Mr L said and smiled back.

"Morning Mr L", she said brightly. "Now, hear this. I was thinking that me, Valkyrie Cain the main heroine, saving Skulduggery once again from an evil maniac"

"Well, we could…" Mr L said.

"Now wait just a minute", velvety smooth voice interrupted. A skeleton wearing very stylish suit stood next to Valkyrie, arms folded.

"You said _once again_. When was even the _first_ time you saved me?" Skulduggery Pleasant asked. "Oh, and good morning, Mr L"

"Morning, Skulduggery", Mr L said and Valkyrie turned to Skulduggery.

"Well, the time I saved you from Serpine's fortress, remember?" she said glaring at Skulduggery.

"Firstly", Skulduggery said, "That wasn't a _fortress_ it was an old, rotting _castle_. And secondly, you had Ghastly and Tanith and Cleavers with you"

"Yeah, but I was the only one who even wanted to save you"

"That's not true, everyone loves me"

"Well I still saved… I mean _we_ still saved you, didn't we Mr L?" Valkyrie asked in a sugary voice.

"I guess…", Mr L started but Skulduggery interrupted him.

"Don't you mix Mr L in this mess, young lady. And beside that was just a lucky shot"

"I have to say I agree with the skeleton", Nefarian Serpine said leaning against a wall.

"Shut up, Serpine", Valkyrie said angrily. "You dead people can't say anything". Serpine didn't answer, just rolled his eyes.

"Mr L, you could make _me_ save the day again", Skulduggery said. "I have done it so many times so it would be piece of a cake. The public wants to read about me and my heroic…", Skuklduggery was quiet for a moment. "Hey, what did you mean about that _main heroine_ thing?"

"Are you that slow?" Valkyrie yelled angrily. "And I am the main heroine!"

"No you are not. I always have to save the day _and _you"

"Oh, come on, last time you got sucked in a _portal_", Valkyrie said rolling her eyes. "And just because you were too slow to move put of the way"

"Well, I beat the Faceless Ones, didn't I?" Skulduggery said.

"You did, but it was just luck", Valkyrie said grinning triumphantly.

"The girl has a point", Paddy Hanratty also known as Batu said with three other persons standing next to Serpine.

"Who invited the Diablerie?" Skulduggery sighed.

"Yeah, you guys sucked more than Scapegrace", Valkyrie said.

"Hey!" Vaurien Scapegrace yelled next to her. Serpine laughed and Jaron Gallow looked at him.

"Well, at least we got further than you, Serpine", he sneered.

"What did that suppose to mean, Gallow?" Serpine said glaring at him.

"You got yourself killed with your own weapon"Batu snorted "Isn't that a rookie mistake for someone who was one of the Three Generals?" Murder Rose giggled.

"Shut up, old man!" Serpine growled.

"Mr L, you could make me kill someone. I'm ready", Scapegrace said leaning closer to Mr L.

"Well, I was…" Mr L started.

"_You_ killing someone?", Valkyrie sneered over the arguing between Diablerie and Serpine. "Now that's rich, the readers would never believe that"

"You are starting to annoy me, little brat", Scapegrace said.

"You leave her alone", blond haired young woman said. "Hi, Mr L", she said and smiled sweetly to him.

"Hello, Tanith", Mr L said.

"Hey, loony blonde, we have some things to settle, don't we?" Springheel Jack yelled standing on Mr L's desk.

"Who's loony blonde here, you sewer rat!" Tanith growled. "Come on and have a go if you think you're hard enough?" Tanith said and pulled out her sword.

"You asked for it!". Both charged each other and crashed to the bookshelves next to Serpine and Diablerie, whose argument had flared up in to a fistfight. Mr L sighed and turned to look at two men standing behind him.

"What about you, Ghastly?" he asked and Ghastly shrugged.

"I'm fine. Thank you for turning me back from the statue by the way", Ghastly said politely and Mr L nodded.

"And you Mr. Bliss?" Mr L asked. "Sorry for killing you off by the way", he continued and scratched his head.

"Everything is fine", Mr Bliss answered. "It's good to finally retire"

"Thank God", Mr L sighed relived. "At least you guys are talking this fine"

"Abomination!" a sudden roar made Mr L jump on his chair. "I have come to revenge you!" baron Vengeous growled and took Skulduggery by his shirt collar.

"Seriously baron, you should really take anger management classes", Skulduggery said.

"Detective!" came another yell and Doctor Kenspeckle Grouse walked to them. "We need to talk about you putting Valkyrie in a danger. Gods? She fought against gods?"

"I'm fine professor", Valkyrie tried. "I'm the main heroine, I can't die"

"Don't you start again", Skulduggery threatened and Valkyrie stuck out her tongue.

"Pleasant!" Thurid Guild yelled. "Why the hell did you shot me in the leg? I have enough of your rampaging already!"

"Does everyone want to beat me up?" Skulduggery sighed and Valkyrie nodded grinning.

"Hey, you two", Vengeous yelled looking at Kenspeckle and Guild. "I threatened him first!"

"But I'm older so I have the privilege to—!" Kenspeckle said irritated.

"So what, I'm the Grand Mage", Guild yelled. "And what are you planning to do to him, baron?"

"I'm going to beat him up", baron answered sighing frustrated.

"Oh, well then give him one for us too", Kenspeckle said and baron clicked his knuckles grinning. Suddenly China Sorrows slapped baron, Guild and Kenspeckle back of their heads.

"You three stop that right now!" she said. "Try to behave like the adults you are in Mr L's study, will you"

"Yes, ma'am", Thurid Guild and Kenspeckle said nodding, but baron looked at China eyes wide.

"Traitor!" he screamed pointing at her but earned another slap from China.

"Mr L, could you make me and Tanith go out together?" Fletcher Renn asked suddenly and Mr L opened his mouth to answer.

"Don't you even think about that, Mr L!" Tanith yelled and hit Springheel Jack right in the middle of his face.

"Valkyrie, my dear", said Solomon Wreath and wrapped his arm around Valkyrie's shoulders. "Are you sure you don't want to be a necromancer? Mr L, would that be a great idea?"

"You stay away from her, Wreath!" Skulduggery yelled and tried to keep Baron away from cutting him with his cutlass. The whole study was under a total chaos when suddenly the Grotesquery stood up and growled an earth-shaking roar. Everyone stopped their arguing and fighting. Three seconds passed.

"SHUT UP!" was all everyone yelled together. The arguing and fighting continued and the Grotesquery sat in a corner pouting. A book flew towards Mr L but Ghastly caught it before it could hit him. Mr L looked how the ghost of Anathem Mire rose through his desk and hovered in the roof yelling angrily. Mr L leaned his head on his hand.

"At least they're all here", he sighed and ducked as the Torment, Dusk and Billy-Ray Sanguine joined the fight. "Or now they are. I really should stop asking their opinions", he said flicking a spider of his shoulder. Ghastly and Bliss both nodded.

* * *

**I'm bad at endings…**

**This was really hard to write and I wasn't able to get ****every character in this. Sorry, but I really tried.**

**Well, I really hope you liked it!**

**Plz review and go easy on me. I know this sucks here and there.**

**But, thanks for reading! :) Heads up for more!**


	3. New Year's Eve!

**I think the title tells enough. This is just a friendship drabble to honor year 2010! Just something small I made...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Fletcher? What are you doing?"

"You don't want me to?"

"No I mean, I don't think we shouldn't…"

"What?"

"I mean you shouldn't put that in there, not yet. Wait so I can get ready"

"Well? How about this? You like this?"

"No, not like that. That doesn't feel good either"

"Come on now Valkyrie, I have tried everything?"

"But you are dong it wrong"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are. That could light up any time!"

"Well, isn't that the point?"

"Not when my face is too close to it. Give it to me"

"No, you don't know how"

"Well, you can't do that ether. Give it, I have done this since I was a little girl"

"I got this"

"Obviously not!"

"Don't..!"

"What the hell are you two doing?" Tanith Low asked when she walked to the room carrying three cups of hot chocolate in her hands. She was wearing a red sweater and black cargo pants. She looked at Valkyrie Cain and Fletcher Renn, who were fighting over a lighter in front of the fireplace.

"Fletcher can't light a fire", Valkyrie said and straightened her dark violet skirt she wore sometimes. Fletcher glared at her.

"That's because I can't concentrate while you are breathing on my neck"

"Well, why don't you Valkyrie light the fire?" Tanith asked and slumped down on the sofa and took a sip from her hot chocolate.

"Oh, yeah. Right", Valkyrie said and clicked fingers. She summoned a spark that grew in to a flame. She threw it in to the fireplace and immediately the wood started to burn. Valkyrie grinned to Fletcher.

"You know, that isn't as cool as it was when I saw that for the first time", he said bitterly and Valkyrie laughed.

"You mean the time when you rescued Fletcher from that hotel?" Tanith asked.

"They didn't rescue me", Fletcher said and took a cup of hot chocolate. "They came as my reinforcements". He took a long drink form his cup, obviously trying to hold on to his manhood.

"Man, I never forget that time we fought the Diablerie", Tanith sighed. "And I got a souvenir from it". She lifted up her hand to show her almost invisible scar, where Murder Rose's knife had came through.

"I never forget the moment Serpine almost killed me", Valkyrie said, sitting on the pillow on the floor. "I still remember it in my dreams". While Valkyrie was telling the story how she and Skulduggery were fighting against Nefarian Serpine in the old Sanctuary, the doorbell rang and Tanith hurried to answer it. Ghastly Bespoke and Skulduggery Pleasant walked in.

"Happy New year's eve" Ghastly said smiling to her.

"What's going on in here?" Skulduggery asked listening Valkyrie's voice and Flecther's gasps.

"We are just telling stories how we got beaten up and almost killed in most horrible ways", Tanith said brightly.

"Oh, great, I have tons of those stories", Skulduggery said and walked in to the living room. Everyone whished 'Happy New year's eve' to each other and Tanith walked to the kitchen to make Ghastly a tea.

"So. How long is it till midnight?" Ghaslty aksed sitting down to the sofa.

"An hour", SKulduggery answered and sat down to the armchair, like he always did. "We have to amuse ourselves for a while"

"So, Skulduggery, you got any great memories?" Fletcher asked.

"What? You mean year 2009?"

"I mean before this day. The decade is changing so anything. You said we have to do something so lets get nostalgic everyone"

"Right, best memories", Skulduggery said and thought for a while. "Well, I think the day when I killed Serpine. And possibly when I saw _High Society_ for the first time"

"And got an unhealthy obsession towards Grace Kelly" Tanith said when she came back from the kitchen.

"It's not an obsession", Skulduggery said and everyone laughed.

"I can swear I see you blushing a bit", Valkyrie said and giggled.

"So Fletcher, do you have any memories", Tanith asked. Fetcher gave her a sleazy smirk.

"The day when I met you for the first time". For that he earned a slap on the head from Ghastly. "Oh, you mean seriously", Fletcher said rubbing her head. "Fine, I think it was the time I learned that I was the world's only hope for stopping evil gods. Makes you feel special"

"Yes, you are very special boy", Valkyrie said and looked at Ghastly. "Your turn Ghastly, tell us your best memory"

"Let me see", Ghastly said and put down his tea cup. "Well, it was quite great when I turned from a stone statue back to my old self"

"Did it hurt, you know changing in to flesh", Fletcher asked. "That sound so creepy"

"No, it was waking up from a dream, that lasted for two years"

"I think that's called a _coma_", Valkyrie said. "But was it weird to hear that you have missed two years from your life"

"Well, two years aren't so bad loss when you have lived for almost hundred years"Ghastly said and took a sip of tea." But I think it was somehow disturbing. I missed a good fight with a god-hybrid thing"

"And that is my number one memory!" Tanith said smiling brightly.

"Your number one memory was that I wasn't able to fight?" Ghastly asked.

"No, it was that I got the change to fight that thing, it was so awesome", Tanith said eyes sparkling.

"You almost died", Valkyrie said and Tanith shrugged.

"That happens. But I think other memory is…Um…When I learned to ride my first motorcycle when I was sixteen"

"Usually it's when you learn to ride a bike with out training wheels", Skulduggery said.

"Yeah, but I never rode a ordinary bike so…", Tanith said shrugging again and drinking her cup empty.

"Right, Valkyrie, your turn", Fletcher said and Valkyrie thought for a while. She looked at everyone in the living room, sitting comfortably in sofa on armchair or on the floor. They were friends. She smiled.

"I have one" she started. "The day when Skulduggery saved me"

"Well, obviously", Skulduggery said.

"I mean what that caused", Valkyrie said. "You know I learned magic and got out of that boring life. And I would have not met you all if that wouldn't have happened. After I met Skulduggery my whole life has been one great memory. But the best is when I met all you guys". Everybody smiled. "You are my best friends"

"And you guys are mine", Tanith said. Everyone nodded and it was quiet for a while. Then Fletcher spoke.

"I hate to break the moment, but midnight's in two minutes". Everyone woke up and looked at the clock.

"You guys want to go out to see the fireworks?" Ghastly asked and everyone walked out to the snowy yard.

"Who has the time?" Ghastly asked and Valkyrie looked at her wristwatch.

"One minute to go", she said.

"The 2009's last minute alive", Fletcher said.

"I'm going to miss him", Tanith said.

"Him?" Ghaslty asked.

"Yeah, 2009", Tanith said. "This is the end of an decade and 2009 was the last man standing"

"What a trooper", Skulduggery said.

"Ten seconds", Valkyrie said.

"Well, here it goes", Fletcher said.

"Five", Valkyrie said.

"Four", Tanith said.

"Three", Skulduggery said.

"Two", Fletcher said.

"One", Ghaslty said and soon the sky was filled with different colored blasts.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!"

* * *

**Yep…**** Well, not my best work, but it goes.**

**I think they said what we all are thinking. Let the year 2010 be as great as the previous. And keep up writing always so awesome things in guys. And let's be happy about the year when the Skulduggery Pleasant 4 is coming out!**

**HAPPY HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010! (It's going to take ages before I learn to write -10 instead of -09)**

**Oh, and R&R :)**


	4. Still His Valkyrie

**Hi'ya! First, school + history essay + guy problems = NO TIME TO WRITE! So sorry I haven't updated for a while! But, now I'm giving you a song-fic! Song is called Same Woman (original name Sama Nainen) by a Finnish pop singer called Chisu. She's very famous in Finland, because of her very peculiar and beautiful voice and that she writes and composes all her songs by herself. I don't normally listen this kind of music, but she is an exception. I have started to use a lot of Finish music 'cause the lyrics are great ^^**

**Translation from Finnish to English by me! :D (It really hard--)**

**And this chapter is my vision of what happened to Valkyrie after Skulduggery was sucked to that portal. I'm not copying anyone, I swear! More inspired by all you great people!**

**

* * *

**

Valkyrie sat on the rooftop, over the Temple Bar area. She had a cigarette between her fingers and she blew out smoke between her black lips. She had a black T-shirt that had a text I DO ONLY GERMAN MEN and an old leather jacket. She had chains and rivet belts attached on her black tight PVC trousers. She had a dangerous looking spike collar wrapped around her neck. She caressed the sharp ends of the spikes with her fingers which nails were painted deep black.

_Much has been promised_

_Broke even more_

_I stay wake next to you_

_And I see you beautiful_

Valkyrie felt her lip piercing with her pierced tongue. She wasn't herself anymore. She didn't look like herself anymore. She touched her ear and felt the large silver skull. She stopped and smiled.

_You are the one_

_I find again and again_

Then she shook her head and put her cigarette in her mouth. _Forgotten. Forever._ She heard footsteps behind her and glanced back. She looked at the man, standing behind her. She didn't stood up, just turned her head back to the setting sun.

_I'm here once again and ready_

_For the next round_

"Valkyrie", Solomon Wreath said but Valkyrie didn't react in anyway. "We need to go", he continued. She blew out smoke again and sighed.

"Do you know what day this is once again?" she asked and looked in to the sunset. Wreath didn't answer. He knew what day this was.

"This was the day when he went in to that portal", Valkyrie said with an amused voice, but then she sighed heavily. "This is so stupid", she whispered.

_But there's nothing in me_

_There's nothing new in me_

_I'm still the same_

_Same mind_

_Same heart_

_Same woman_

"Are you alright?" he asked carefully and Valkyrie sneered sadly as she threw the cigarette away. She hugged her legs.

"I hate everything. I hate this world, magic, people, my parents, my friends…"

_Yes, I do remember_

_All those swears and accusing_

_And I forgive_

_Even that abuse_

"And it's all his fault I hate everything", she said and her voice trembled. "Why did he leave me? Why was he so stupid? Why he was so selfish? I hate him so much. It's his fault that my life is falling a part!" she said and felt a tear on her cheek. "I hate…", her voice cracked and she sniffed.

Wreath hunkered down next to Valkyrie and wrapped his arms around her. She fought the tears as best she could, but the just kept coming and messed up her black make-up.

_But I don't promise anything_

_I don't promise anything else_

_I'm still the same_

_Same mind_

_Same heart_

_Same woman_

"I hate him!" she said. "Oh, damn how I hate him…", said and cried. She was so angry. Now a days she was always so full of hatred. She was so angry to him. He turned her like this. It was entirely his fault. She wasn't his Valkyrie anymore. No, he was nothing to her. Forgotten, forever. But still, why did this day hurt her so much?

_I don't promise anything_

_No, I don't promise anything else_

_I'm still the same_

_Same mind_

_Same heart_

_Same woman_

"I loved him", she sobbed and took a tight hold on Wreath's jacket. "So why isn't he coming back? He was my best friend, I loved him, so why did he leave me?" Wreath sighed and caressed her hair. And Valkyrie cried, once again on this same day every year. She was so tired. She had tried to bring him back. She had really tried. But after years, it felt so impossible, so frustrating. Even thought she still tried, she just didn't do it with all her strength anymore. She had got depressed. She had forgotten the elementally. She had forgotten herself.

What ever she tried to pretend something else, she knew she was lying to him, lying to Skulduggery. Whenever she kissed or made love to someone else, she cheated him, her skeleton she really loved. She tried to be a necromancer, but she was elemental. She was a fake.

_But there's nothing in me_

_There's nothing new in me_

_I'm still the same_

_Same mind_

_Same heart_

_Same woman_

He had taken her life. He had taken her heart. If he just once asked her, she would be his Valkyrie again. She would be his again. His student, his friend, his woman…

_I have said everything_

_Night changes in to morning_

_If you still want_

_I'll come back_

* * *

**Mmm… Yeah. Sorry for making Valkyrie such a depressed Goth… xD And she's like enough old to smoke, because I'm against minor smoking. Don't do it!**

**I working on a longer drabble story about my favorite paring Ganith and I really hope I can get it ready soon….**

**But thanks for reading darlings!**


	5. Moving and Cheesecake Calories

**What an fast update… Thanks for the reviews btw, guys. Though I got to say, sorry for making you depressed. So that's why I needed to make something more happier. NerdySkeleton, I hope this cheers you up! A tiny bit of language…**

**Idea of the horoscope part was given me by kaletra7. I thank you, dear and I hope it's alright to you!**

* * *

"No, the sofa goes on the right side... No, on my right! Can't you listen?" Valkyrie said unpleased. Skulduggery and Ghastly were carrying a large black sofa, both struggling not to drop it. They lad it on the ground and sighed. Valkyrie looked at it.

"Wait, no, I want it in front of the TV", she said.

"It _is_ in front of the TV", Ghastly said gasping for air.

"Oh, right", Valkyrie said puzzled. "Well, move the TV under the bookshelf and then carry the sofa in front of it".

"We just did!" Skulduggery said and Valkyrie looked at the sofa.

"Really? Oh, then do it again", she said brightly. Both men groaned and lifted the TV. Valkyrie nodded pleased and looked at Tanith who walked out from the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"You seem to have tamed a few slaves", she said and Valkyrie nodded.

"They are good slaves. As long they know which one is the right side and left side." She looked how Skulduggery lifted the coffee table and placed it down.

"Is this good, princess?" he asked and Valkyrie looked at it.

"I guess so… It could be a bit left though", Valkyrie said and looked at Tanith, who shrugged.

"It's your house now", Tanith said. "But it would look better if it were a bit left". Skulduggery sighed and moved it a bit left.

"No, that's too much", Valkyrie said and Skulduggery looked at her.

"Well, why don't you come to move it yourself?" he asked and Valkyrie shook her head.

"No, someone must be the supervisor. Ghastly, that's too back. Move it next to the fire place, please", Valkyrie said and walked to Ghastly. Skulduggery glanced at Tanith.

"And why are you here anyway?" he asked and Tanith shrugged.

"Looking how you're suffering", she said and smiled. "And besides, I'm a girl, I don't need to do heavy lifting"

"Yeah, right", Skulduggery answered dryly. "And how is Fletcher getting out of this?"

"He had to meet some friends", Valkyrie said.

"Sneaky brat", Skulduggery said and looked at the room. "Why are you doing this anyway?" he said to Valkyrie. "I thought you liked Gordon's house the way it was"

"I do", Valkyrie said. "I like the furniture, but want to see the furniture in different places"

"Why on earth would you like to see that?" Skulduggery asked.

"It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand", Valkyrie said and helped Ghastly to move an armchair. Skulduggery turned his head slowly to Tanith.

"A girl thing, Tanith?" he asked and she glanced at him.

"Yep"

"And you do that too?

"Yep"

"Because it's a girl thing?"

"Yep"

"Why?"

"I have to idea" Tanith said and walked back in to the kitchen. When Skulduggery turned back to the living room he saw Echo-Gordon standing in front of the firepalce.

"Oh, hello Gordon", he said.

"Hey there, Skulduggery", Gordon said brightly. "Just wanted to see how my niece decorates my house. Or Gordon's house. Or actually…"

"Don't start", Valkyrie said and put her hands on her hips. "So, what do you say?" Gordon looked around the living room.

"I like it. Though it is exactly as it was when I, or Gordon was alive". Valkyrie grinned as Ghastly and Skulduggery glared at her.

"I like it the way it was…"

"You got to be kidding me, Cain", Skulduggery grumbled and Valkyrie looked around the room.

"I think it would be fine just the way it is. I need to put on some paintings and get my CD's and stereo of the boxes but… Yeah, this is good"

"Done already?" Tanith asked as she walked to the room and slumped down on the sofa. "You slaves are fast"

"Slaves?" Gordon asked puzzled.

"It took four hours", Ghastly said through gritted teeth.

"Slaves?" Gordon asked. The front door opened and Fletcher strolled in.

"Yo, what's the good word?" he asked smiling but his smile disappeared as he saw Ghastly and Skulduggery standing in front of him. They glared down at him and Fletcher laughed nervously.

"Hi guys… Uh, the living room looks great…"

"Valkyrie I think the bedroom needs a bit rearranging too", Skulduggery said and took Fletcher by his arm.

"You said it", Ghastly said and took him by his another arm.

"No!" Fletcher yelled panicking as he was carried to the bedroom.

"Be gentle with him!" Valkyrie yelled. "He has to help me unpack the boxes later!"

"Slaves?" Gordon asked.

***

"So, you want to read the new horoscopes?" Tanith asked. She was wearing her red pyjamas. She was lying on the master bedroom bed, next to Valkyrie. Girls had decided to have a sleepover to celebrate that Valkyrie finally had finished moving.

"Are you addicted or something?" Valkyrie asked. She was wearing her Dublin football jersey. Tanith smirked.

"No, but it seems they are coming true, like your last horoscope. You still haven't told me who it is, by the way"

"And I'm not going to", Valkyrie said and opened the magazine. She flipped through it. "Let's see what we have here. Pictures form the red carpet, How to cook Indian food, 15 ways to spice up your marriage, this month's colors are yellow and silver, 20 hottest men from Hollywood…" Then she stopped the flipping suddenly.

"What?" Tanith asked.

"Are we turning in to women?" Valkyrie asked horrified and Tanith started at her.

"Now that you mentioned it, I feel like I'm growing some breasts here. And my cock's gone!" Valkyrie threw a pillow at her.

"No I mean like _women_ women", Valkyrie said. "Like those women who go in hair saloons and talk about their hairstyles. Or who spend time in their living rooms gossiping about their neighbors and talking how good the sex is with their rich husbands. And then they talk about expensive clothes and how many calories there is in a cheesecake. _And _who read women's magazines"

Tanith looked at her.

"Cheesecake?" she asked and Valkyrie groane.

"Tanith! You're missing the point!" Valkyrie said.

"Fine, I get you. And I don't know about you, but I'm not turning in to one of those bitches"

"Good, 'cause neither am I" Valkyrie said and turned to the horoscope page.

"Yet again I could go with a rich good-in-bed husband right now", Tanith said grinning and Valkyrie laughed.

"Get over it. Now, my horoscope… Here: This month is for the parties. Celebrations and fun ahead for the whole month!"

"And…", Tanith said impatient.

"Fine", Valkyrie said. "Love life: This month offers more friends than love. Don't stress, enjoy the freedom"

"Now me!" Tanith said and gripped the magazine. "Where am I? Here: Even though the start might see boring, be open minded and grip every change of having fun!"

"I think that's boring…" Valkyrie said.

"Oh yeah? Well if you want something else, here you go. Love life…" Tanith went quiet. Valkyrie looked at her.

"Well? Does it say: you'll have a little crush to cute prince charming? You'll accidentally have eye contact… Come on, it can't be that bad"

"Love life: Suggestive text could lead to a steamy night", Tanith said quietly and Valkyrie's smile faded.

"That's pretty accurate…", she said.

"I know", Tanith said.

"I'm scared…"

"Me too"

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Well, I made you something cheering and fast written madness ^^**

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are awesome!**


	6. Rammtastic

**How corny is that chapter name! I'm so sorry!**

**Hello, sorry it took me long to update. But anyway, I'm back! Thank you all for the reviews, you make me so happy! :D Right, ok, this was just a random idea I got when I was listening Rammstein's new album Liebe Ist Dür Alle Da and I needed to write something to celebrate the release of the album.**

**Song, or song parts, is Liebe Ist Für Alle Da (There is love for everyone)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tanith hopped off on her motorcycle and walked inside Gordon's manor or actually Valkyrie's, who had turned eighteen a while ago. She stepped inside to the hall and shook the rainwater off her hair. When she had took off her leather jacket she stepped in to the living room she found Valkyrie lying on a sofa face against the pillow.

"What are doing?" she asked and Valkyrie jumped up and stared at Tanith. Then she relaxed again.

"Oh, Tanith, hi", she said and slumped back on the sofa.

"What's up?" Tanith asked and sat next to her. Valkyrie said something but the cushion made her voice in to a small murmur.

"You know, I don't talk so good sofa. I failed in it at school". Valkyrie sat up rolling her eyes.

"Funny", she said and Tanith grinned.

"I feel so blue", Valkyrie said and sighed.

"Why?" Tanith asked and Valkyrie shrugged and sighed again, even deeper.

"I don't have anything to do, so I should clean the house but I'm tired and I don't feel like it so I don't have anything to do and then I start to think I should clean", Valkyrie said and sighed the third time and fell back in to the cushions. Tanith looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, you poor thing", she said and caressed her friends' hair. Tanith walked to the CD shelf and started to look the hundreds CD Valkyrie had. "Some music would be good for you right now"

"Mmmm", Valkyrie murmured. Tanith flipped through the CDs. Led Zeppelin, Rolling Stones, Nick Cave, The Frames, Metallica, Damie Rice, The Progues…. And then she squealed taking out one CD.

"Val, where did you get this?" she asked jumping to her and holding it in her hands. Valkyrie looked at it lazily.

"My dad forgot it here. He is a fan or something I think. Or he says that he turned in to a fan two months ago. Or he was a fan but rediscovered it a while a go. Or… I don't know, that's my dad's "

"Oh, my God, Val. Have you heard this?"

"Nah, I haven't. Dad tried to make me hear it, but I'm not interested", Valkyrie said and Tanith's face turned shocked.

"You have to listen this. No, you _must_ listen this!" Tanith said excited and opened the CD and put the CD in to the stereo.

"What?" Valkyrie asked and looked at Tanith. "Really? You listen that kind of music?"

"Sure, I listen to anything. But this is awesome music, seriously!"

"I don't have the strength to absorb that kind of music", Valkyrie moaned. "It looks freaky, and depressing. And the cover's weird"

"Come on Val, don't be such a wuss! This is going to cheer you up, I promise!". Valkyrie looked at Tanith, who showed her best puppy dog eyes, and actually worked. Valkyrie sighed.

"Fine, we listen your weird CD"

***

Skulduggery parked the Bentley in front of Gordon's mansion and stepped out with Ghaslty. Skulduggery knocked on the door and they waited someone to open it to him. But no one came. He knocked again and then looked at Ghaslty.

"Are you sure she's at home?" Ghaslty asked and Skuldggeyr nodded slowly.

"I think so. Valkyrie must have fallen to sleep again", he answered and tried the door, which was open. He pushed the door open and they both stepped in.

"Valkyrie, are you—", Skulduggery started but then they were almost thrown backwards by the hard and loud music coming from the living room. When they finally got up he hurried to the living room door and stared.

"Liebe ist für alle da!" Tanith yelled with the music. Her and Valkyrie head-banged and danced around the living room laughing like mental house patients. Tanith was standing on a sofa and jumped down.

"Liebe ist für alle da!" Valkyrie yelled even louder and laughed putting on more volume and jumping on an armchair. Then they both looked each other.

"Liebe ist für alle daaaa!" both girls yelled together and started to laugh hysterical. Skulduggery and Ghastly walked carefully inside the room and looked how Valkyrie clapped her hands and whistled to Tanith, who was playing an impressive air-guitar solo. Skulduggery walked to the stereo and lowered the volume, making both girls look at him angrily.

"Skulduggery, what are you doing?" Tanith asked angry and Skulduggery shrugged.

"It's obviously impossible to talk to you two while you are listening that noise", he said and Valkyrie threw him with a sofa pillow.

"It's not noise, it's Rammstein!" she said and tossed him the CD. Skulduggery caught it.

"Ramm what?" Skulduggery asked and examined the CD. "Ever heard Ghastly?"

"Couple of times. It's actually quite good", Ghastly said and Skulduggery sighed

"Now a days, the quality of music has lowered quite amount", he said almost sadly. "Oh, Frank Sinatra, where are you?" As a response, he got another pillow thrown in his face.

"Shut up. Rammstein rocks. And besides, Till Lindemann is way much hotter than your beloved Sinatra", Valkyrie said crossing her arms.

"Till what now?" Skulduggery asked.

"The singer. He's on the cover. The guy in the middle". Skulduggery looked at it for a while.

"He looks like a gorilla", Skulduggery said and got another pillow in his face.

"Would you quit that out", he said and Valkyrie stuck her tongue out.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Tanith asked.

"We have a new case and I thought you would like to come along", Skulduggery said and Valkyrie pouted.

"But we haven't had time to listen the whole CD yet. There's still _Mehr_ and _Rotter Sand_ and…"

"Valkyrie", Skulduggery said and she sighed.

"Fine. I get my coat", she said and walked out from the living room with Skulduggery.

"He's obviously too old for you and all", Skulduggery said.

"Who are you judging, you are like 200 years old and look like a relic that has escaped from the cemetery. And you also—"

Tanith walked to the hall and took her coat. Ghaslty walked behind her and sighed.

"Uh…", he started and Tanith turned to him.

"Yeah?" she asked pulling on her coat.

"No, just wondering here… That, you know…", Ghastly said and cleared his throat nervously and listened the music still playing quietly.

_I close my eyes_

_Then I see her_

_I lock her up in my imagination_

_I close my eyes_

_She doesn't defend herself_

_Liebe ist für alle da_ (There's love for everyone)

_Nicht für mich_(Not for me)

"You think that singer is handsome too?" he asked and looked away. He was embarrassed that he had to sound so obvious. "Just by the way". Tanith looked at him and then shrugged.

"Sure, he's good looking and all", she said, and Ghastly's shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"But", Tanith continued. "He's not a man I'm looking for", she said and winked at him, before opening the front door and stepping out. The singing continued after a guitar solo part.

_I close my eyes_

_We are alone_

_I'm holding her tightly_

_And no one sees her crying_

_She closes her eyes_

_She doesn't defend herself_

_Liebe ist für alle da_ (There's love for everyone)

Ghastly stoop perfectly still and looked after her. A man she was looking for. So, what kind of she was looking for? He shook his head and looked at the stereo. He walked to it and was just about to turn it off, when the singing continued once again.

_Liebe ist für alle da_ (There's love for everyone)

_Die Liebe ist für alle da_ (There's love for everyone)

_Liebe ist für alle da __- auch für mich _(There's love for everyone – for me as well)

He smiled and turned it off.

* * *

**You know what, this was originally **_**a lot**_** shorter Valduggery drabble. But I had to change it a bit 'cause it didn't work too well. And I kind of like this, even though this isn't so special. That's just me :3**

**Tell me what you think! R&R!**


	7. The Bizarre Party Of One Irish Writer

**DO NOT READ THIS DRABBLE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ DARK DAYS! MASSIVE SPOILER HAZZARD! COME BACK WHEN YOU HAVE READ FOURTH BOOK!**

**Anyhoo, yes, I know I have been missing for a while. That is because I have had too much school things to do! Thank God summer is coming. The other reason was that I really didn't dare to read anything because I hadn't had read Dark Days…**

**But now I have read it, and it was so good. And I knew I had to do this drabble! So, yeah, a part 2 to my very popular and liked drabble The Bizarre case of One Irish Writer. This is my way to thank our favourite writer! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Cheers!" people shouted as champagne glasses clattered against each other. Mr. L took a sip and watched his vast study and all the different and weird looking people who were talking and laughing and drinking.

"Congratulations, Mr. L", Skulduggery Pleasant said, dressed in a black and very stylish suit. "The fourth book is a sensation"

"Thank you, Skulduggery", Mr. L said.

"I love it!" Valkyrie Cain said eyes gleaming in the warm light coming from the fireplace. Out side the starts were shining in the night sky and the fire lit the room with red and orange.

"I'm happy if you are", Mr. L said smiling and looked how Billy-Ray Sanguine, Solomon Wreath and Hieronymus Deadfall were playing pool in the middle of the huge study.

"You made me so cool!" Valkyrie continued. "Even cooler than him", she said pointing at Skulduggery, who snorted.

"In you dreams", he murmured.

"Who saved you from the Faceless Ones…?", Valkyrie said and smiled to herself as she adjusted her deep violet dress.

"Yes, well who saved you from those riders? Me and my awesome flying powers", Skulduggery said.

"Don't get yourself a Superman complex. You didn't first even believe it was me!" Valkyrie growled.

"I didn't think you seriously would be that stupid to come in a dimension of murderous gods. I thought I taught you better", Skulduggery said. Ghastly Bespoke pushed his way trough the crowd and stepped in the middle of Skulduggery and Valkyrie.

"Don't start again", he said and Valkyrie sighed.

"I really need something to drink", she said and turned to leave.

"Non-alcoholic ones!" Skulduggery called behind her.

"Yes, _father_", Valkyrie said mockingly and disappeared in to the crowd. Ghastly walked to Mr. L.

"Wonderful book", Ghastly said and shook his hand.

"It's nice you think like it", Mr. L said, but then a foul stench of rotting flesh reached him and he cowered him mouth and nose. Scapegrace walked from the crowd.

"Are you kidding me, it's awesome!" Scapegrace said.

"Oh, God", Ghastly said covering his face too. "You're a zombie"

"That's right. Now I've taken the shape of the dark and twisted killer that was trapped inside my old self", Scapegrace said proudly.

"All bow before Master Scapegrace!" zombie Thrasher cheered behind him. Ghastly, Skulduggery and Mr. L looked at the two in disbelieve.

"You made him a zombie?" Skulduggery asked.

"I couldn't came up anything else…" Mr. L answered and drank from his glass.

"At least his happy", Ghastly said. They saw Clarabelle entering the study, two glasses in her hands.

"Alcoholic, non-alcoholic, alcoholic", she chanted looking at the glasses. "Left one alcoholic, right one non-alcoholic, left one alcoholic", she looked up. "Hi, Mr. L, I love your book. Left one alcoholic, right one…"

What are you doing?" Ghastly asked.

"Oh, these? Professor and Mr. Shudder asked me to get him a drink, but he didn't want any alcohol and Mr. Shudder did, so I'm trying to remember which one is alcoholic and which is not? And so, I decided that the left one is non-alcoholic"

"The right one is non- alcoholic one, Clarabelle", Skulduggery sighed.

"Really?" I thought it was this hand", she said lifting her hand.

"That _is _your right hand"

"Which is alcoholic"

"But you just said…", Skulduggery tried, but Clarabelle took a sip from the right glass. She thought for a moment.

"Well?" Skulduggery asked.

"Really, I don't know. I can't taste alcohol", she said brightly and wandered off just to get surrounded by Stentor and Civet who had desperate attempts of flirting with her.

At the same time the pool play had erupted in to an argument between Sanguine and Deadfall, who were yelling did the cue ball dropped in to the pocket on it's own or not. Wreath on the other hand leaned against the pool table bored. Next to the table Valkyrie was laughing to something Caelan had said and Fletcher glared at the young vampire jealously.

"I'm glad everyone's happy, for a change", Mr. L said.

"Not everybody", Dreylan Scarab said, standing next to the men. "I can't see why my plan had to fail"

"Oh, get used to it", Dusk said, leaning lazily against a wall. "You really think we bad guys can win?"

"Thought you were used to be arrested", Nefarian Serpine said next to Dusk.

"Well, my try was close to succeed, Serpine. More than your try", Scarab said and Serpine rolled his eyes.

"Your plan was dull", Jaron Gallow sighed and Murder Rose giggled next to Gruesome Krav. "Revenge. I mean what is that?"

"It's better than your old rotten gods", Scarab said.

"Heathen!" baron Vengeous roared to Scarab.

"Quit that out already", Serpine sighed annoyed and adjusted the glove on his right hand.

"Well, I still blew up the Sanctuary", Scarab said.

"No you didn't, you block head", Davina Marr said behind Scarab and slapped him in the back of his head. "Don't you dare to take credit from other peoples work."

"Still, the idea was mine!" Scarab growled.

While Scarab and Marr were arguing Mr. L looked towards the pool game. Sanguine and Deadfall were held up in the air apart from each other by Wreath's shadows after two players had attacked each other. Tanith took the pool stick and straightened her red dress. Springheel Jack took the other pool stick and they started to play rather aggressively.

"Mr. L", came a fair voice. China Sorrows, in blue dress and a glass in her delicate fingers. The thin man walked right behind her. Steven Wheeper and Finbar Wrong, who were standing near by, hurried to China and fell on their knees.

"I love you", they both said and China sighed. She stepped past the kneeling men, who were shoving each other away from the beautiful sorceress. China walked close to Mr. L and smiled to him.

"Your fourth book was wonderful", she said gently and laid her hand on Mr. L's shoulder. She pressed her red lips on his cheek. Mr. L stared at China, who smiled beautiful and turned and left. Finbar and Wheeper were glaring at Mr. L who shrugged.

Suddenly a pool stick flew and hit Serpine right in the middle of his face. The whole Diablerie gang and Scarab burst in laughter as he fell to the ground. Mr. L saw how Tanith and Springheel Jack were now fighting on top of the pool table. The Grotesquery slouched from the crowd and lifted the both with its massive hands off the ground and kept Tanith away from swinging with her sword. When Myron Stray and detective Pennant were about to play, Cassandra stopped the men and told that it was probably better if no one played pool for a while.

"So," Ghastly said casually. "It'll be another year till the fifth book, yes?" Mr. L couched embarrassed and Ghastly glanced at him.

"Well, actually…" Mr. L started. "Not quite. The fifth book will be out in September 2010, this year", Mr. L said and suddenly the whole room quieted. Everyone was staring at Mr. L now.

"Oh, no", Mr. L whispered and everyone in the study were running to him and surrounded him shouting ideas how their character should be the most awesome. Mr. L sighed.

"I really need a vocation", he said and drank his glass empty.

* * *

**Wow, long one! Try to imagine every single character in the room, even though I wasn't able to write about all of them.**

**I just loved the scene in the 4****th**** book where Clarabelle had those two test tubes. I laughed so much xD And the book will be out in September. Awesome, isn't it?**

**Thanks for reading and remember to leave your always so lovely reviews. And if you have any wonderful ideas they never hurt… **


	8. Black Glass

**I hope I haven't bored you with my writings or anything… So, anyways, I was listening song Schwarzes Glass (Black Glass) from Rammstein and got this idea. I love this song so much. I still get a tear in my eye when I hear the chorus…**

**Okay, I trailed off… Sorry… I'm going to stop now.**

**Translation by: Me and the internet… This was a hard on to translate…**

**

* * *

**

Ghastly Bespoke gasped for air and leaned on the cold stonewall behind him. He was tired and his arm was bleeding. He felt the blood pumping and floating down his skin. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath looking at the glass roof over him. He saw the half moon and the starts. Outside everything was calm…

_A small wish, oh if you were blind_

Then he lunged behind the corner and threw a fireball towards the barricade ahead in the hallway. A machinegun fired tearing the air brutally and empty shells hit the ground tingling with a deadly but beautiful tone. Ghastly ran and felt a bullet scraping his arm. He slid behind the next wall and saw Tanith Low leaning against the wall, her sword in her hands. He felt happy to see her unharmed, to see her alive.

"How many?" she asked panting and Ghastly woke up from his thoughts.

"Three. But only one gun", he said. "The second magazine is now empty, but they have three more"

"Damn I hate criminals", Tanith cursed. "Especially the ones who have cooler guns than me"

_We are victims of a bad trick_

"Where are Skul and Valkyrie?" Ghaslty asked and tried to stop his gasping.

"No idea. Skulduggery just ran after couple others and Val went after him", Tanith said and sighed. Ghastly glanced at her. She was sweating and had bloodstains on her clothes. The sweat gleamed in the moonlight that shone through the glass ceiling and the huge windows. Her hair was open and floated over her shoulders. He looked at her, as she was breathing heavily and gripping her sword. So beautiful_._

_Black glass is everywhere_

_We are guilty because we are ugly_

Even though she was a complete mess right now, she was beautiful. She swung her hair and sweat flew everywhere in glittering drops like small diamonds. Ghastly knew this was neither the time nor place to start admiring her beauty, but he couldn't help it. She was exhausted, but her dark eyes were having that same gleam as always. A gleam of life and power, like black glass. She was so beautiful.

_Black glass, the light blinds me_

_A small wish, oh if you were blind_

_Black glass, and I see my face again_

_What can I do since we are ugly?_

Ghastly saw how a drop of sweat fell from Tanith's neck in her open shirt. He blushed and looked away. How childish it was to blush? He was a grown man, and still she made him feel weak and small. They both docked as the hail of bullets hit the wall. The window behind them broke and the glass rained to the floor, tingling on the floor and against Tanith's sword. The glass crushed under their feet and reflected their faces. Her beautiful face and his ugly scared one.

_In front of the middle of a deep fall_

_And under masks, it becomes hard_

Tanith grunted and stood up.

"Cover for me!" she shouted and then charged and ran through the gunfire. Bullets hit the glass ceiling and the glass shattered over her. Ghastly panicked and threw fire towards the criminals. Tanith jumped over the barricade like a gazelle and then swung her gleaming silver sword, cutting the criminals. Deep red drops of the criminals' blood hit her face like shining rubies.

_Black glass is everywhere_

_How beautiful you were is forgotten_

She hit the ground and straightened herself. Ghastly looked at her standing in he glass rain. A shard cut her cheek but she didn't care. The gleaming glass stained with blood made her look angelic. So beautiful. Even though she was sweaty and bloody, she was beautiful. To Ghastly, she was always beautiful.

_Black glass, the light blinds me_

_A small wish, oh if you were blind_

_Black glass, and I see my face again_

_What can I do since we are ugly?_

_

* * *

_

**Ganith, it's my favorite pairing, in case you don't know by now…**

**But thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**


	9. You May Kiss The Bride

**Something different for a change...**

**Song: Wiener Blut (Viennese Blood) by Rammstein!**

**Translation of the song: and the fourth line translated by me 'cause I think it sounds better that way.**

* * *

Valkyrie Cain stood in the graveyard, looking at the rusty gates of a crypt. She looked at them, her dark eyes gleaming it the late afternoon sun.

_Come with me, come into my castle_

_Fun waits for us in the basement there_

She had been honored when Solomon Wreath had called her to the Temple of Necromancers. Yet, she had expected something different than a rotting crypt. She didn't dare to enter it alone. So she waited, in the graveyard, which seemed to be separated by the world she lived. Or had lived. She wasn't sure would she live in it after this.

_Gentle, gentle, we want to be_

_For a moment free from time_

She stopped for a while. She stopped all her thoughts and looked up to the sun. Was it colder than usual? Will it be cold forever? She knew she would never see sun in a way she used to, not after this. She heard footsteps and turned only to see Wreath walking to her.

"Hello", he said.

"Hi", Valkyrie answered.

_Yes, paradise lies under the house_

_The door falls closed, the light goes out_

Wreath pointed at the crypt and Valkyrie nodded and walked in, partly against her will. Her legs were moving, but her thoughts were still with the sun, with the light. Wreath walked after her.

_Are you ready?_

_Are you good to go?_

_Welcome…_

They walked inside, and then... Darkness.

_To the darkness!_

Valkyrie watched as three necromancers working around a black ring lying on a pedestal. She felt strangely attracted to it. Like she a strong magnet pulling her metal heart. _Metal heart, what an odd figure of speech_. It made her feel cold.

_No one can disturb us down here_

_No one, no one must hear us_

_No one will discover us_

_We enjoy life_

She felt Wreath touching her arm.

"Excited?" he asked. Valkyrie shrugged.

"I don't know, she said. "I feel like I'm missing a part of myself, a part I don't like but I still need… Like I'm missing a twin sister that I hate", she hugged herself. "It feels strange"

"What an odd thing to say" Wreath said. "So you are feeling bad?"

"No, I feel strange"

"Strange?"

"Uncomfortable", she said. "Lonely"

_And because you are alone sometimes_

_I plant you a little sister_

_The skin so young, the flesh so tight_

_Under the house, a love nest_

She looked at her ring. Three necromancers left the ring, nodding to Wreath that it was done. Valkyrie could take it now. But she didn't move. She stood there, looking at teh ring. She could take it, but she didn't want to.

_Are you ready?_

No...

_Are you good to go?_

_Welcome…_

She felt the burning of her shadows screaming that she would join them. But the burning was cold. Like she was standing in flames that didn't burn, but she had the feeling of them scorching her flesh. It was like a memory, her mind played tricks on her.

_To the darkness!_

The ring lay on the pedestal, like a man on his knees asking her to marry him. Valkyrie had a strange thought of a wedding. That she was the bride. And if she would say yes and put the wedding ring on her finger, she would be stuck in to a loveless marriage, no passion, just the burning.

_To the loneliness_

_To the sadness_

_For eternity_

_Welcome to reality_

She stood on the altar. Ring was alone, as alone as she was, even though they stood next to each other. Maybe that was the reason. She would marry him, because she felt lonely. She took the ring. She felt Wreath's smiling behind her.

_And when you walk through a deep valley_

_(Are you ready?)_

_And if your life was without light_

_(Are you good to go?)_

She put the ring on her finger and the words "I do" echoed in her brain. And then, stopping. The burning stopped. The coldness stopped. The loneliness stopped. Everything stopped. Forever.

_Fear no misfortune, fear no torment_

_(Prepare yourself!)_

_I am with you and I hold you_

She looked at the ring.

_I hold you…_

You may kiss the bride...

_In the darkness!_

* * *

I'm not saying anything…

**Thanks for reading! R&R!**

**3 :D**


	10. I Hurt You

**Another song fic…**

**I actually had a talk with NerdySkeleton about the fact that Skulduggery was slightly different after he was saved from the portal. Something about him had changed. I think I have explained myself enough.**

**The song I used is one of my favorite songs Ich Tu Dir Weh. (I hurt you) by Rammstein.**

**Translation by: Me. I think I did OK job with it (BTW I had to leave some parts out because they didn't actually fit in the drabble…)**

* * *

Valkyrie sat on a cliff, wearing jeans and dark blue hoodie. The hood was pulled over her dark brown hair. Her eyes looked almost black in the gray rainy weather. They looked like two black diamonds, filled with tears. She cried, but she didn't know why. She wanted to live her own life, but she couldn't. She couldn't let go, even though she tried. She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. Why?

_You're only alive for me_

_I put the medals in your face_

_You are __entirely devoted to me_

_You love me because I don't love you_

Skulduggery drove his Bentley and squeezed the wheel hard. He tried to concentrate to the road that opened before him, but it was hard. His mind wondered again and again to Valkyrie.

_You__ bleed for my soul's well being_

_A small cut and you're excited_

_The body - already totally distorted_

_It d__oesn't matter, whatever pleases is allowed_

She would first be sad, but she the will forget him. She had Fletcher now. And Wreath. She would live a happy life with them. But she would die with Skulduggery. Some day, he would loose her. So he had to leave. He was scared that he would loose her. A fear? Yes. But for whom he was scared. Her?

_I hurt you_

_I'm not sorry_

_It does you good_

_Listen to how it screams__…_

Or himself?

_With you I have the choice of Torment_

_First you die__, but then you live on_

_Bites, kicks hard blows_

_What you wish, I don't say no_

Skulduggery had changed. It had been too late, part of him was still inside the portal. He knew he had changed. He wasn't fine. And because of that, he had to leave her. He was in pain, with or with out her. Pain because he was afraid he would harm her. He was changed. So he drove.

_You are the ship, I'm the captain_

_Where should this journey go_

Valkyrie felt the tears falling on her face. It mixed with the whipping rain. She didn't felt sad, she just sat emotionless on the wet cliff. She wondered where all the tears came from. She was empty inside. Emptiness hurt? Was it possible? Valkyrie hugged her legs and closed her eyes.

_I see your face in a mirror_

_You love me because I don't love you_

Skulduggery looked at the road. He knew he hurt Valkyrie. It hurt him too. But it was good for her…

_I hurt you_

Valkyrie bit her lip. It hurt so much. The Emptiness. She thought she would die. She would be the first person to ever die on emptiness. She stood up and looked out to the sea. Emptiness. Emptiness. She wanted it to come out. She would die, if she would keep it inside herself. Hurt. She tasted her tears on her lips. Pain. They were salty. Agony. She breathed in, rainy and damp air filling her lungs.

_I'm not sorry_

Goodbye, Valkyrie Cain…

_It does you good_

And then she screamed.

_Listen to how it screams__…_

* * *

**Sorry everyone… It's sad… But**** I think I did an OK job. Not great but good.**

**And thanks for reading!**

**R&R!**

**:D**


	11. Like Fire and Water

**Three in a row… Wow… And it seems I'm having some sort of a wanabee artistic and/or sad theme going on.**

**Song: Rammstein (again), Feuer und Wasser****(fire and water). Strong and passionate ballad. Story of one-sided love...**

**Forget the Dark Days! OK? Fletcher isn't Valkyrie's boyfriend! I wanted to write Valduggery! And I wanted to use this song!**

**Translation by: Me, once again****…**

**

* * *

**

Skulduggery looked at her. She was beautiful, she had always been. Skulduggery had never though her in _that way_. No, he had always known she was a young lady who would grow up as a pretty wife for someone lucky. But now that she was twenty, she had changed. And his feelings had changed. She was beautiful, Skulduggery had always known that. And at first it had been small, little voice in his head that told him how incredible she was. He hadn't paid too much attention on the voice, and it had disappeared. But the voice was replaced constantly growing desire. She was beautiful, anyone could tell that. The light of the setting sun gleamed in her smooth dark hair when she sat on the windowsill. When she turned her dark eyes to him, Skulduggery felt how every thought was lifted from his mind. But he saw that in those eyes, the world she lived in. There was happiness. There was hope and light. There was a future.

_She swims past and doesn't notice me_

_I'm her shadow, she stands in the light_

But he wasn't part of that future.

_There is no hope and no confidence_

Feelings, they were so strong. Still, they were so forbidden. She was so beautiful, but she would never be his. He loved her so much he whished this torment to end, but he could never show that to her, even though he wanted to tell her so badly. It was so easy. Just take her to be his, forever.

_Like this, the blood boils in my loins_

_I grab tightly her with wet hands_

_Smooth as a fish and cold as ice_

But he couldn't do that to her. How could he ever hurt her? No. So he suffered, for her.

_She won't waste herself on me_

_I know…_

Forever, if that what she needed.

_Fire and water don't come together_

He could never make her happy. She would never be happy with a living skeleton. She was beautiful, but looking at her hurt.

_Can't be bound_

_Can't be related_

Being so close, but still so far, it was slowly killing him. Like flame in water.

_Sunken in sparks_

_I am a flame_

_And I'm burned in water_

* * *

**Yep.**

**Short, used idea… **

**Well at least the song's beautiful… Right?**

**I promise that the next one will be longer… And better… And happier... Alright? Don't hate me…**

**I'm going to stop now…**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**R&R!**

**:D**


End file.
